


Lost

by Catclaw



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst No Happy Ending, Angsty!Lex, Ficlet, Gen, Melodramatic!Lex, POV First Person, Spoilers: Covenant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-14
Updated: 2004-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Lex’s thoughts on the events in Covenant





	Lost

Damn my father, damn him to hell. Even locked behind bars he is still managing to ruin my life. I don’t need his help; I’m doing a pretty good job of fucking it up myself. And now, I’ve lost the best damn thing that ever happened to me.

Clark.

I didn’t lie to him. I did stop investigating him. I locked that door, both figuratively and literally. But, I guess, I should have swallowed the key as well.

He was the only one who believed in me, the only one who thought I wasn’t like my father. I sure proved him wrong.

The look on his face after my father’s bail hearing was enough to break my heart, but the words that he spoke crushed it. Though, I suppose, I’m lucky that I’m not currently facing the business end of his father’s shotgun.

I’ve lost my best friend and it’s my own damn fault. Why did I have to investigate him? Why did Lionel send him that key? Damn my father.


End file.
